Question: $ -\dfrac{20}{10} + 1.5 + 0.675 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{20}{10} = -2$ Now we have: $ -2 + 1.5 + 0.675 = {?} $ $ -2 + 1.5 + 0.675 = 0.175 $